The Newest School Musical
by GuerillaChord
Summary: Due to an unforeseen incident, the Gorillaz are stranded in America. Until they find a way home, Noodle is enrolled into a local school. When she's through, they won't know what hit them. Rated K  for Murdoc's mouth.


**A.N. O-kay, some time changes. It's 2010, Noodle is fourteen, 2D is nineteen, Muds and Russel are any age. All are in Phase 2 except for 2D who is in phase 1. It is during the making of Demon Days, and I think after the first HSM movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't – unfortunately – own Gorillaz, and I think if I owned High School Musical, I'd probably kill myself.**

Noodle sat calmly in the back of Murdoc's 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. You had to give her credit; The car was doing 60 in a 40 zone, due to Murdoc's complete incapability to read American roadsigns and the fact that he was about as pissed as a pot. It was eight-thirty in the morning.

2D squeezed her knee reassuringly. She smiled at her practically-big-brother. He was sitting in the back, next to Noodle, Russel was in the passenger seat, next to Murdoc and about ready to slap him, and Murdoc was in the driver's seat, (against everyone's better judgement) just generally having a good time. _M1 A1 _was blasting out on the stereo.

"You awright Noods?" 2D whispered. Noodle hesitated, then nodded.

"Hai."

"Nervous?"

"Hai."

And she was, but not because of the fact that she was starting at a new school today, as anyone might guess. It was because she was afraid she might get… Recognised.

2D seemed to read her mind. "Dun worry luv. The reason we picked this school was 'cos it was so small an' remote. A one-horse town. We're not likely t'get recognised."

"Not even that," Russel chuckled from the front. "They have to share a horse with the next town over." Noodle laughed. Russel smiled.

It's not even as though it's going to be for that long, she thought to herself. Just until they got this whole passport thing sorted out. Noodle winced. Admittedly, it was a lot more complex than that. Whilst on tour in America, some crazy psycho had snuck into the tour bus and stole their passports for NO APPARENT REASON. So now, they had to apply for American citizenship and get new ones so that they could get back home to Kong Studios, which was probably overrun with zombies by now. In the mean time, social services had shoved their noses up Murdoc's bum (never EVER a good place to be) about the fact that Noodle had never been to school. To keep them quiet, they had enrolled her whilst they sorted out this MASSIVE mess. Effectively, she had had to "take on for the team." It was murder, it really was. She was a genetically enhanced super genius Japanese military weapon, and they wanted her to go to school. Noodle was not a happy bunny.

They (in Murdoc's trademark, out of control fashion) pulled up next to the school where Noodle was now to spend her day hours. The red and white sign read: EAST HIGH SCHOOL. GO WILDCATS! Noodle groaned internally. 2D looked blankly at the school. Russel looked nervously at Noodle. Murdoc looked like he wanted to leave.

"You gonna be awright?" 2D asked nervously.

Noodle bit her lip. "Hai."

Russel smiled and reached back to ruffle her long, indigo fringe. "That's my girl." He said proudly.

"I dunno why yer all so worried…" Murdoc grumbled. "It's Noodle for Christ's sake, she can handle 'erself…" He looked back at Noodle. "I never liked school neither luv." He stated. "So if anyone tries to give you any shit… Well, just feel free to karate-kick the shit outta them, yea? I'll back you up."

Noodle snorted, and pulled him into an awkward hug. Same for 2D and Russel. She then slung her black rucksack (spray painted in red, the name "Noodle", Gorillaz-style, on the side) over her shoulder and climbed out of the car. "_Sayonara_!" She yelled, and slammed the door. They screeched of at Murdoc-speed, and Noodle was left alone to face the school.

It was a symmetrical, reddish brick affair, with a huge clock on the front and clean-cut, green grass on either side. There was a large white statue of a wildcat, yowling and clawing at some invisible intruder. Their mascot, presumably, judging by the sign. She had done her research, and knew that this was also the name of their basketball team. No-one was outside, which meant class had started. Even with Murdoc's maniac driving, they were still late. If only it hadn't taken so long to wake him up! They would gladly have driven without him if it weren't for the fact that you weren't allowed to touch Murdoc's car unless your name was Murdoc. Not unless you were looking for a violent and painful incident involving a flamethrower.

Noodle sighed, and began the trek up to the doors.

**Thoughts please! Should I make another chapter? Is it worth continuing? I must knoooooowwww!**


End file.
